Di que me amas onegai
by yamikat3112
Summary: Una confuciòn pude arruinar nuestra historia, pero siempre ahy que tener fe y espacio para el perdon. Nunca sabes, las cosas podrian cambiar para mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Corría furiosa, indignada y por sobre todo dolida. Como se atrevía ese Hyuuga a tratarla de esa manera. Había sido suficiente, mucho ya le había aguantado, pero esto no se lo perdonaría.

Tenten huía a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas eran capaces de alcanzar, pero no fue suficiente ya que él por fin la capturo. Pudo sentir como su brazo derecho era estrangulado por su furibundo compañero y _**ex**_ amigo. Volteo con la mirada hecha un incendio enmarcado en llanto para verse enfrentada por una llena de arrepentimiento y algo más, pero nada importaba ya, lo encararía, le reclamaría y de una buena vez le diría todas las verdades al ojiblanco, al Hyuuga, a Neji.

_**Flash Back**_

Una hermosa joven de 18 años disfrutaba de un extraño acontecimiento en su vida. Semanas antes, sus amigas Temari, Ino y Sakura le habían realizado una interesante propuesta; tendrás una cita a ciegas. Bueno, ahora que lo recordaba mejor, había sido más bien como una orden, que de no ser por que eran sus mejores amigas y completas confidentes las había enviado a ya saben donde. Solo Hinata se había mostrado reacia a tal idea, pero la pobre era tan tímida que las demás no la dejaron intervenir.

"La idea en si es que pases una tarde de completa diversión con un chico desconocido, para que de una vez por todas te olvides del primo de Hinata y vuelvas a ser la chica feliz e hiperquinetica de siempre". Esas habían sido las palabras de Temari. Por un lado tenia razón, ella era joven y debía divertirse, aparte de que era la única "soltera" y eso comenzaba a molestarle, pero mirando desde otra perspectiva no quería, o mas bien no veía como el salir con un completo extraño la iba hacer olvidarse de un amor que llevaba dentro de ella por mas de 5 años.

Cualquiera que la conociese no se podría creer que aquella despampanante chica vestida con shorts ajustados color negro, polera de tiritas color palo rosa y un kanji (amor) sobre el pecho izquierdo, larga y sedosa cabellera castaña y sutil maquillaje fuese la tan reconocida maestra de las armas de Konohoja.

El trato había sido extraño, pero a la vez simple; tenía que salir, solo para divertirse con un chico X. En un principio las chicas habían intentado arreglarla, pero logro convencerlas de lo contrario, y como quedaron satisfechas con su actual apariencia no había tenido problemas, hasta el momento claro esta.

La tarde había transcurrido sin mayores sobresaltos. El chico seleccionado por sus amigas era guapo a más no poder, amable, tierno, etc,etc,etc, en resumidas cuentas perfecto. Pero a pesar de todo ella no podía sacarse un algo, o más bien alguien de la cabeza; Hyuuga Neji. La razón por la que se encontraba con aquel chunin en esos momentos, el motivo por el cual ella ya no era la de siempre y lo que había llevado a sus compañeras hasta esos extremos por verla sonreír como solo ella savia hacerlo. Mientras hablaba con el tal Kai, cuyo nombre recordaba solo por ratos, no podía dejar de pensar en Neji, en su extraño comportamiento, en como últimamente la ignoraba ya fuese para charlar, caminar e inclusive entrenar, en como, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y devoción este apenas parecía saber de su existencia. Pero ya era suficiente, tenía que olvidarse de él ahora que estaba a tiempo. Sí claro, como si no estuviese enamorada locamente del chico, es decir; no demostrarlo es una cosa, pero de ahí a no sentir nada era un abismo de diferencia, como suelen decir; del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

De repente sintió como una gran mano la sujetaba sutilmente por la muñeca. Era aquel ojiazul, el joven moreno que toda la tarde había ignorado (disimuladamente claro esta) y que en esos momentos la miraba con gran ternura. La joven Kunoishi se sintió muy extraña, aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba el ninja la hacia sentir extraña, cálida, querida y algo nostálgica. Él la miro fijamente y con mucha delicadeza tomo una de sus mejillas con la mano que aun tenia libre.

Kai: Tenten-san se nota que esta muy distante, puedo saber que le ocurre.

Tenten: No me ocurre nada Kaikun, lamento mucho el haberme distraído, me decías algo.

Kai: Si, le decía lo agradecido que me encontraba de que una chica como usted hubiese aceptado salir conmigo. También le decía lo hermosa que luce y lo feliz que me haría que aceptase salir nuevamente conmigo.

Tenten: Este… yo….muchas gracias por todo Kaikun, yo creo que…

Pero Tenten no pudo finalizar su oración ya que lentamente el chico de ojos zafiro inclino su cabeza hasta la altura de su acompañante y con sumo cuidado acerco sus labios a los de la chica.

Tenten estaba en shock ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo escaparía con toda la gente mirándolos? Y ¿realmente debía huir? Para su fortuna o más bien desgracia no tubo que responder ninguna de las preguntas, ya que el beso nunca llego. En vez del sonriente Kai, frente a ella ahora se encontraba una varonil espalda que ella conocía de sobra. Metros mas allá el pobre chunnin trataba de reponerse de sin duda, el puñetazo más fuerte que en su vida le habían dado. Rápidamente Tenten proceso la información y en cuanto lo tuvo listo corrió en dirección de maltrecho muchacho, pero solo logro avanzar un par de pazos, ya que su eterno compañero de entrenamientos la detuvo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Tenten: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se puede saben que diablos te pasa!!!!!!!

Neji: Ja, a mi, si eres tú la que estuvo a punto de besarse con un completo extraño.

Tenten: Ese no es asunto tuyo, ahora vete quieres.

Neji: Claro que me voy, pero tú bienes conmigo.

Tenten: Ja, ni de broma, yo tengo que revisar a Kaikun

La bella kunoishi no supo como ni cuando el guapo heredero del Bouken la había apresado entre sus brazos, pero ya se encontraba volando entre los tejados de la aldea. Le grito, lo golpeo como pudo, pero aun así el chico ni se inmuto. En cuanto tocaron tierra la joven ninja salto de entre sus brazos y lo encaro nuevamente.

Tenten: ¿Quien te crees que eres Hyuuga para hacer lo que acabas de hacer he?

Neji: Primero que todo tú a mi no me tratas de Hyuuga, y segundo; no puedo creer que hayas estado a punto de cometer semejante estupidez.

Tenten: Solo tú crees que una muestra de afecto puede ser una estupidez.

Neji: ¡¡JA!! Muestra de afecto, ni siquiera conoces al sujeto.

Tenten: ¿Y se puede saber porque estas tan seguro de que no lo conozco? Que yo sepa no vivimos juntos como para que sepas todo sobre mi.

Neji: No necesito estar cada instante a tu lado para saber a quien conoces y a quien no.

Dicho esto el ojiblanco le dedico una mirada de padre enfadado y se dispuso a continuar con su represalia, pero la chica lo interrumpió:

Tenten: Fue Hinata cierto.

Neji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por la kunoishi. Le había dado en el clavo en menos de un segundo y lo más seguro es que esto le acarrearía problemas a su prima.

Neji: No se de que me estas hablando.

Tenten: Si como no, Hinata era la única que se oponía a esta loca idea y lo más seguro es que te haya ido con el cuento a ti (aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue tan mala idea, me salvo del beso y Neji parece realmente celoso)

Neji: eso es una ridiculez ¿Por qué me importaría a mi las tonterías que tu haces, ¡e!?

Tenten: Dímelo tú, acabas de noquear a mi cita y me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad hasta la mitad del bosque. Si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas ce-lo-so Hyuuga.

Neji en esos momentos era la envidia de cualquier jitomate, y no solo por que su compañera lo había acorralado, sino porque lo estaba según él humillando una chica, que para rematar la historia le había dado la espalda y en esos momentos corría hacia la aldea después de haber dicho que iría donde el tal Kaikuuuun.

Neji: Como si alguien tuviera tan mal gusto como para celarte.

Tenten paro en seco. ¿Qué había dicho ese, ese, ese grandísimo idiota?

Tenten: Y se puede saber porque no.

Neji: (sonrió con autosuficiencia el tener nuevamente el control) Bueno, por donde empiezo, no eres muy femenina que digamos, ni tampoco la kunoishi más fuerte o inteligente, la verdad yo diría que… (Miro a la chica de arriba a bajo tratando de encontrar algo que criticarle)……. (Mala suerte Neji jijijiji)

Tenten: ¿Que que e? Tal ves no sea lo suficientemente buena para ti señor perfección, pero sabes algo; no me importa porque eres un Baka, muchos chico encuentran en mi a una chica muy especia y bella y estoy harta de estar sola simplemente por esperar…. Saldré con quien me plazca y ese no es tu problema.

Neji estaba triste, no le gustaba discutir con ella y menos por algo tan estúpido. Sabía mejor que nadie lo bella y especial que era su Tenten, pero su orgullo solía poder más que él y por desgracia volvió a abrir la bocota.

Neji: Así que andarás de chico en chico hasta que decidas quedarte con un inútil, muy común en ti el hacer niñerías. No creas que por el solo hecho de que te besen van a estar interesados en algo más contigo, de hacer lo que planeas solo te querrán para….

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, ya que el punzante dolor de la mano de su secreto amor en la mejilla, y una mirada inundada de lágrimas y tristeza lo hicieron callar de golpe.

Tenten retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con mirada fija en los asombrados ojos del Hyuuga.

Tenten: No te me vuelvas acercar me escuchaste.

Solo eso le dijo antes de corre a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo dentro de la inmensidad del bosque, y solo lo escucho gritar su nombre una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que su propio orgullo le permitiese soltar un desgarrador sollozo, lleno de dolor y anhelo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Frente a frente nuevamente. Mirada dolida contra mirada arrepentida. Tenten vio con indignación como los ojos del Hyuuga se tranquilizaban y el retomaba su común y fría calma (aparentemente). No aguantaba más, tenia que hacer algo ya fuese insultarlo, golpearlo o cualquier cosa ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?, parado ahí tan frio como siempre, completamente ajeno al dolor que él mismo le había provocado.

Con brusquedad la joven mujer se zafó del agarre y comenzó a golpear con rabia al estático cuerpo de su compañero. Lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos mientras lo insultaba y golpeaba, mientras se desahogaba. Sin previo aviso Neji la sujetó por ambas muñecas, la miro de una manera indescifrable para luego soltarla un breve instante y volver a aprisionarla en un cálido abrazo.

Tenten no entendía nada, solo sabia que aun estaba molesta y que necesitaba alejarse de él, de ese dulce veneno que tan cruelmente le carcomía el corazón.

Tenten: Suéltame, déjame ir Bakaaaa, no quiero esta así, suéltame.

Neji: No lo hare. No te dejare ir jamás.

Tenten: déjame, te odio.

Neji: ¡No!

Tenten alzó la mirada tratando de encontrar así los maravillosos ojos nacarados, pero lo único que fue capas de vislumbrar fueron los pálidos parpados del Hyuuga mientras este se fundía con sus labios en un apasionado beso. Trato de resistirse, de luchar, mas fue en vano. Poco a poco se sintió vencida por el poder del shinobi. Mientras este, con sumo cuidado iba aflojando su agarre, ella aprovechaba para enredar sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Poco a poco Neji retomo realmente la calma. Había dejado que lo golpeara e insultara porque, además de merecérselo, con ese simple hecho Tenten podría desahogarse, pero ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más, y cuando su querido ángel le dijo un "te odio" tan sincero como los muchos "te quiero" que con anterioridad le había dedicado, perdió el control, como jamás un Hyuuga debía de hacerlo. La besó, quizás en contra de su voluntad, pero en su defensa a esas alturas ya no podía pensar con claridad, más que mal era un ser humano. A decir verdad en esos momentos quería más que nada devorarla, hacerla gritarle al mundo que ella lo amaba, y que esas palabras rencorosas y mal intencionadas, tan ajenas a ella no habían sido más que un accidente, una vil equivocación. Pero tenía miedo, un terrible temor de que al soltarla, ya fuese un milímetro, ella escapase de entre sus brazos y hullera de él, como si de una bestia se tratase. Poco a poco la frágil criatura fue cediendo ante sus deseos, y para su gran alegría le correspondió con calidez la ahora si, muestra de afecto.

La falta de oxigeno se volvió insoportable y con desgano ambos Jounin se vieron obligados a separar sus labios. La joven castaña aparto la mirada refugiándose en el pecho del joven, esquivando así sus penetrantes orbes platinados.

Neji: Lo lamento, se que…bueno, puedo ser el mas grande de los idiotas.

Tenten: Si, lo se.

Neji: (con una leve sonrisa y tomando el mentón de la chica para que esta lo viera) Debo admitir que no esperaba esa respuesta.

Tenten: Que bueno, eso quiere decir que no soy tan predecible, por lo menos puedo intrigar al genio Hyuuga.

Neji: Ya te dije que no me trates de Hyuuga.

Tenten: Yo te trato como quiero, así como tu me tratas siempre como se te de la gana. A decir verdad sueles ser demasiado frio y distante, sobre todo este ultimo tiempo.

El rostro de la bella kunoishi se vio ensombrecido por la melancolía, mientras débilmente intentaba crear cierta distancia con el ojiblanco que yacía frente a ella. Neji, al percibir esto no perdió segundo alguno, jamás volvería a permitir que su más preciado tesoro se alejase de él, y mucho menos por estupideces. Con una delicadeza y ternura poco propia de él, abrazo el magnifico cuerpo de su acompañante y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

Neji: Te amo.

Tenten: Neji, no me digas eso, se que no lo sientes y si lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor solo empeo…….

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso, pero este era diferente al anterior, lleno de ternura, arrepentimiento y sin duda alguna amor.

Neji: Si soy frio y distante contigo es porque me aterraba la idea de que descubrieses mi sentimientos y que a la vez no los compartieras, que por eso te alejases para siempre de mi. Se que no fue la decisión correcta, ahora lo se, pero tú mejor que nadie me conoce y en lo referente a relaciones humanas soy, bueno, algo torpe.

Tenten: ¿Algo torpe? Jajaja Neji, eres un completo fiasco.

Neji: (con una expresión algo ofendida) Tanto así como un completo fiasco creo que no ¿e?

Tenten: ¿quieres que te mienta?

Neji: (ahora con cara de resignado) Si, por favor.

Tenten: jajajaja, desde cuando tu bromeas ¿e?

Neji: Creo que tu alegría natural es contagiosa.

Tenten no pudo evitar regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas al chico y una mirada que sin duda le dejo en claro al Hyuuga que estaba perdonado.

Tenten: No tengo caso, creo que jamás podre contigo ¿y ahora que haremos?

Neji: Bueno (estrecho aun más el cuerpo de la kunoishi al suyo) se me ocurren varias cosas.

Tenten: Enserio (le siguió el juego jugueteando con uno de los mechones libres del shinobi), ¿como cuales?

Neji: (bastante sonrojado, como lo que te provocarían unos 100 grados Celsius) Bueno……yo…. (Como que no te esperabas esa respuesta e Hyuuga )

La kunoishi se zafo del agarre y de tres brincos tomo una distancia prudente del confundido y extremadamente sonrojado chico.

Tenten: Jajajajaja, tranquilo, que no te voy a hacer nada malo tonto, aunque hablando enserio, como mínimo deberías de ir a disculparte con el pobre Kaikun.

En esos momento el color del rosto de Neji cambio radicalmente de un rojo fuerte a una mezcla entre blanco y azulado, como si se acabase de tragar la coso más amarga de este mundo.

Neji: Antes muerto.

Tenten: Neji (inflando las mejillas a modo de disgusto) tú lo golpeaste sin que él te hubiese hecho nada malo, debes disculparte.

Neji: Nada malo, casi te besa.

Tenten: ¿y eso que? No puedes culparlo, yo no tengo novio y estaba en una cita con él.

Neji: No tenías.

Tenten: ¿Cómo?

Neji: Que no tenías novio, ahora lo tienes y no pienso disculparme.

Tenten: Bien, entonces yo no tengo novio.

Neji se acerco a la chica deforma desafiante y la observo fijamente. Por lo general eso era más que suficiente para intimidar hasta el rival más peligroso, pero no pareció tener ni el más mínimo efecto con su chica.

Tenten: Te doy un consejo, ni lo intentes. Te quedaras visco antes de intimidarme. Piensa que llevo años contigo, el mismo demonio podría encararme y a mi ni cosquillas me darían, así que, o te disculpas o ni sueñes que te perdonare.

Neji: Tenten no creas que puedes chantajearme.

Tenten se acerco al ojiblanco. Lentamente paso las yemas de sus dedos por sobre su pecho hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cuello. Lentamente se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para lograr llegar a la altura de la oreja de Neji y con delicadeza y sensualidad mordió levemente su lóbulo izquierdo, mientras presionaba con sumo cuidado sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. El pobre Hyuuga no podía ni respirar, jamás pensó que su inocente Tenten fuera capas de excitarlo de tal forma con un solo roce.

Tan rápido como se le había acercado, la chica se separo de él, no sin antes darle un fugaz, pero apasionado beso.

Tenten: Bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque hasta que no te disculpes con Kai no volveré a besarte.

Neji: eres cruel, pero no caeré en tú juego. He esperado más de 4 años, puedo esperar unos días más.

Cinco bellas kunoishis reían abiertamente aquella templada noche de verano en su bar favorito.

Temari: Por lo que me cuentas no pudo esperar mucho Tenten jajajaja.

Sakura: Cuando nos contaste la historia a nosotras creí que Neji no duraría mucho a pesar de lo fuerte que es, pero jamás espere que el tiempo fuera inferior a 2 días1/2 jajaja.

Hinata: Mi pobre primo. Si tan solo lo hubiesen visto, parecía león enjaulado jajaja.

Ino: (con mirada picara) Pero dinos Tenten, que tal el Hyuuga cobrando palabras.

Tenten: ¿Cómo? (completamente sonrojada)

Temari: No te hagas la tonta, todas aquí hemos contado nuestras experiencias, suéltalo de una vez, ¿ya lo hicieron?

Tenten/Hinata: ¡¡¡¡¡¡TEMARI!!!!!!

Temari: ¿Qué?

Tenten: Solo llevamos saliendo 2 semanas.

Ino: ¿y eso que? Yo y Kiba no tardamos mucho, de Sakura ni hablar, Temari llevaba el record y tú de que te asombras Hinata, si mal no recuerdo a la primera misión solita con Naruto chao inocencia. Además, los rumores dicen que el genio Hyuuga de hielo resulto ser más una braza andante amiga.

Sakura: además Neji no te deja sola ni un instante y pobre del chico que se atreva a siquiera echar un ojito, que con un mirada del Hyuuga se aseguran un trauma de por vida.

Tenten: Bueno, es algo celoso, y si, es muy apasionado, creo que a veces demasiado.

Ino: No,no,no. Nunca se es demasiado apasionado cuando una es joven, que no has aprendido nada de tu sensei, y eso que te lo viven gritando en la oreja.

Tenten: Hablando de apasionados, me tengo que ir, quede de juntarme con mi cubito de hielo como a eso de las 2 AM y ya son la 2:15.

Temari: (con tono sarcástico) Vaya, que crimen.

Hinata: como se nota que no conoces a Neji, si uno se retrasa solo un minuto se enfurece mucho. A estas alturas debe de estar buscándote él mismo.

Tenten: (con cara de miedo) Tienes razón Hinata, será mejo que me valla.

Ino: Déjalo esperando unos minutos más, en una de esas te "castiga". (Ino le guiñe un ojo).

Sakura: Adiós Tenten.

Temari: No te reprimas amiga.

Hinata: Buenas noche Tentensan.

Tenten: Adiós chicas.

Tenten comenzó a corre a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas eran capaces, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando sintió como era jalada hacia un callejón oscuro y aprisionada contra el muro. Iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al maldito que la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo cuando unos hermosos ojos nacarados la desarmaron por completo.

Neji: Te tardaste mucho, sabes muy bien que detesto esperar.

Tenten: Gomen, pero estaba con las chicas y se me paso el tiempo volando, ya sabes entre anécdotas y concejos.

Neji: ¿Concejos?

Tenten: (Con tono seductor y pasando las manos por el pecho de su ahora novio oficial) ya sabes, como por ejemplo; como recompensar a tu amor si has hecho algo malo, como llegar tarde a su cita.

Neji: (Levanto una ceja mostrándose bastante interesado) enserio, y que fue lo que te dijeron.

Tenten: No recuerdo bien (se puso el índice sobre los labios y fingió estar tratando de recordar), era algo relacionado con tú apartamento, en la noche y……. que más…..quitarme el vestido y…….. ¡A, sí! Dejarte hacer lo que tú quisieses.

Neji la miro con sorpresa, pero esta expresión fue rápidamente remplazada por una de autosuficiencia y una pincelada de lujuria. La apretó firmemente contra su anatomía y la beso tan apasionadamente, con tal fuego que la pobre chica creyó que su cuerpo se consumiría en ese mismo sitio.

Neji: Si vuelvo a enfadare porque te juntas con ellas tienes todo el derecho del mundo para golpearme.

Tenten: Lo tendré en mente.

Neji: que te parece si ahora me das mi compensación por haberte tardado mas de la cuenta.

Tenten: (de un brinco se subió a los brazos del Jounin) lo que tú desees.

El portador del Byakugan dio un salto con el cual llego hasta la cima del edificio contra el que minutos antes había tenido a la bella castaña, pero antes de proseguir con dirección a su apartamento se detuvo un instante y con una ternura inaudita le hablo a su chica.

Neji: Esta segura de que quieres hacerlo. Te amo y por nada de este mundo te forzaría, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Tenten lo miro semi asombrada, luego, le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que mirada alguna haya tenido la dicha de contemplar. Sin duda alguna su Neji era especial. Beso delicadamente su labio inferior y junto su frente con la del chico.

Tenten: Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida, bueno, esta es la segunda vez que estoy tan segura de algo.

Neji: ¿Y que es lo primero?

Tenten: El hecho de que te amo.

El heredero de Bouken no pudo más que sonreír, y mientras salta entre los tejados de Konohoja con el mayor de sus tesoros entre sus brazos no podía evitar agradecerle a la vida por tener a su Tenten a su lado.

_**FIN**_

_**Y, ¿que tal? Debo admitir que en estos momentos estoy trabajando en otro harto más largo fic, pero esta idea me llego de golpe y realmente se veía prometedora. Pero bueno, serán ustedes los que juzguen. Espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado. Chau.**_

_**PD: Pensé en hacerle una continuación con lemon, pero no estoy segura si a los lectores les gustara. Porfa, si alguien quiere que me lo haga saber, mínimo 4 personas, si. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí les dejo la continuación a pedido de las masas **__**J**__** (o algo por el estilo. Como lo había dicho con anterioridad este capítulo contiene lemon, eso sí, me atrevo a decir que es del tipo romántico, pero bueno, esos lo juzgarán ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto: manden todos los comentarios que quieran. **_

_**Di que me amas, onegai**_

Neji Hyuuga yacía de espaldas sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el inmaculado cielorraso de su alcoba. Sobre su torso desnudo se encontraba la kunoichi que hace solo unas horas lo había hecho el hombre más dichoso de todo el mundo.

Jugueteaba, como si de un niño se tratase con los castaños cabellos de la bella joven, los cuales se encontraban dispersos sobre su pecho cual tinta fresca. La respiración suave y constante se asemejaba mucho a una melodía para acunar, hecho que lo relajaba y confortaba como nunca antes algo lo había logrado. Con su mano libre acaricio tiernamente la tersa mejilla de "su" ahora mujer, tratando de convencerse de que aquella joven no era una muñeca de porcelana o mera ilusión.

Tenten: mmmm.

Entre sueños Tenten empujo levemente el cuerpo de su acompañante, quedando ahora junto a él, envés de sobre su anatomía.

Neji la observo expectante, dando casi por seguro que la chica se despertaría, pero eso nunca sucedió. En ves de abrir sus tiernos ojos, esta cogió con delicadeza un mechón de cabello del ojiblanco y se acomodo inconscientemente a su lado. El chico no pudo más que observarla y sonreír. Cualquiera que la viese en esos momentos no podría creer que tan bella e indefensa criatura podría acabar sin ningún problema con un gran número de Jounin sin ayuda alguna, e inclusive, podría causar ciertos problemas al genio Hyuuga. Con sumo cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, el pálido chico se acomodo de tal forma que su rostro quedo justo frente al de "su" mujer, dándole el ángulo perfecto para apreciar hasta el más imperceptible de los rasgos en su armonioso rostro.

El Hyuuga serró los ojos con ligereza para lograr recordar con mayor claridad hasta el más insignificante detalle de aquella madrugada, antes de que el sol se filtrara por las ventanas, acabando así con su perfecta jornada. Aspiro hondo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con la fragancia natural de la kunoichi y se sumergió en su propio mar de recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

No hace mucho habían llegado a su apartamento. Neji no podía dejar de agradecer en esos momentos el haberse cambiado de la mansión Hyuuga y poder contar con ese lugar propio.

Tan solo con poner un pie adentro toda la pasión y el deseo que llevaba encerrado durante años había estallado como si de un volcán se tratase, e inmediatamente se lo había hecho notar a la causante de todas aquellas extrañas, pero maravillosas sensaciones.

Los pies de la bella kunoichi apenas si lograron tocar tierra antes de que los labios de su apasionado novio invadieran su boca con la mezcla mas extraña entre ternura, amor y lujuria.

Entre abrazos, besos y leves empujones lograron llegar a la habitación del susodicho sin mayores contratiempos, claro que Neji debería comprar mínimo tres lámparas nuevas y lo que ellos creían, había sido una bandeja. En el momento que la chica reconoció el sitio en donde se encontraban, miles de ideas y también dudas saltaron a su mente, todas aglomeradas y difíciles de distinguir. Tenia que admitirlo, a pesar de la seguridad que le habían brindado sus palabras al genio Hyuuga y por que no decirlo, a ella misma ase unos minutos, en ese preciso momento sentía que toda la determinación se escapa de si con cada suspiro.

Neji se encontraba apartado de los cuestionamientos internos de la kunoichi, él estaba seguro, más que seguro, inclusive ansioso. La deseaba como jamás en su vida había deseado algo, su cuerpo se la pedía a cada segundo del día, y no era un mero capricho o perversión masculina; la amaba. Nunca lo gritaría al mundo como lo hacia Naruto, ni seria meloso como Lee o una sombra como el Uchiha, pero se encargaría de demostrárselo en este momento y en ese lugar.

Con cierta rudeza tomo a la chica de las muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared más amplia de su alcoba. A pesar de tenerlo frente a si, la luz de la luna se encargaba de bañar el bien formado cuerpo de su chica, enmarcando deliciosamente su esbelta y curvilínea figura. Sus nacarados orbes se encargaron de deleitarlo con un bello paisaje y sonrió con autosuficiencia al darse cuenta de que aquella bella joven esa noche se convertiría en su mujer, y solo suya. Sus mejores armas rápidamente escalaron por su anatomía deteniéndose en el rostro de Tenten. Sus ojos, ligeramente serrados dejaban escapar una casi imperceptible visión de cristalizadas pupilas almendradas. Sus mejillas teñidas de carmín resaltaban levemente en aquella tez trigueña y en conjunto con sus finos y rosados labios entreabiertos le daban la apariencia más pura y angelical que alguien pudiese imaginarse. Pensar que tomaría la inocencia de tan tierna criatura lo hacia sentir hasta culpable, y por un momento soltó su agarre, para así rodear a la kunoichi en un abrazo y hundirse dubitativo en la cuenca que se creaba entre su cuelo y su hombro.

Tente acaricio tiernamente sus oscuros cabellos, mientras aclaraba la mente y limpiaba de aquellos pensamientos estúpidos y deprimentes. Neji Hyuuga estaba frente a ella, entregándole lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado; su pasión y su amor. Mientras rosaba la cabeza de su amante comprendía que nadie más que él seria capas de tomar su "virtud", nadie más la haría sentir de esa forma tan indescriptible y placentera. Su Neji, su cubo de hielo y brasa incandescente, el hombre que podía vencerla con tan solo la mirada y que podía leerla cual libro abierto. Su Hyuuga, quien la fortalecía y protegía, con quien a cada instante aprendía algo nuevo, y a quien podía enseñar sin límites. El ojiblanco posesivo, capas de quedar en vergüenza frente a una muchedumbre por un ataque de celos, pero jamás ceder ante nadie por el peso de su orgullo. El amor de su vida, quien con la mirada pura y sincera, llena de amor con que en esos momentos la desarmaba se había encargado de hacerla entender que ese día seria más que su mujer, seria su amor, ahora y en el porvenir.

Ambos entendieron en cuanto chocaron sus pupilas que la decisión estaba tomada, que no habría arrepentimientos y que juntos serian uno.

La ropa solo estorbo unos segundos, ya que hábilmente ambos shinobis se encargaron de librar a su acompañante de las innecesarias prendas. Las sabanas se deslizaron casi por voluntad propia, dejando el camino libre para que la frágil figura de la chica cayese rendida sobre el colchón, ante el peso inclemente de su amante. Las caricias del Hyuuga no se hicieron esperar y con sus grandes y fuertes manos hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de la joven, mientras lenta, pero minuciosamente examinaba cada tramo de su más valiosa posesión. Tenten no logro reprimirse y un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir las carisias de su hombre en las aéreas más privadas de su ser, quizás había sido un error, o la más placentera incitación, pero en el fondo de su mente algo le gritaba que ese simple acto desencadenaría en su compañero lo que en ella misma podía sentir. Neji no pudo más, oír su nombre entre suspiros era lago que le hacia hervir la sangre, pero que su diosa gimiese por él no tenia nombre. Como un ser famélico ante el mejor de los manjares engullo lo que ante sus ojos yacía tan tentador. Sus labios, ahora tibios y ansiosos, comenzaron por besar el vientre plano y dulce, subiendo lentamente, sin detenerse ante los estremecimiento de su acompañante, pero disfrutarlos a cabalidad. Poco tardo en llegar al pecho de la chica, y con sumo cuidado probo aquellos botones florecientes. Tenten no pudo evitar encorvar su espalda ante el contacto con la tibia lengua de su amor, y con cierta fuerza acaricio la ancha espalda del shinobi, incitándolo a continuar. Sus labios en esos momentos la estaban matando, se sentían sedientos y solo había una cosa en el mundo que podría saciarlos. Como si de un telepata se tratase, Neji abandono su labor, para dirigir sus caricias complacientes a los sonrosados labios de la morena. La chica entrelazó sus brazos alrededor su cuello y repitió el procedimiento con sus piernas alrededor da las pálida cadera. Neji se sorprendió levemente, tomo distancia de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Neji: Estas segura, tú sabes que jamás te obligaría a nada.

Tenten: Ya te lo dije antes, nunca e estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo y quiero demostrarte. Soy tuya, y solo tuya. Ahora y siempre. Creo, que esta es una forma de concretarlo.

Neji: Siempre has sido mía y siempre lo serás, tu y yo, solo uno.

Neji/Tenten: Te amo.

Neji desvió sus manos y utilizó sus brazos para sostener su peso. Tenten lucia nerviosa pero completamente decidida. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella, encontrándose con aquella barrera que le demostraba que él era el primero y único en su vida. Aumento levemente la presión para lograr ser uno por completo, pero la chica soltó un gemido de dolor y esto lo hiso detenerse.

Neji: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

No podía soportar estarla lastimando, pero el brillo en los ojos de Tenten y la negación muda de estos lo animo a continuar.

El rostro de ella reflejaba dolor, y él besó tiernamente su frente para lograr apaciguarlo aunque fuese un poco. Finalmente la barrera cedió y las embestidas se volvieron más constantes y placenteras. Lo que antes había sido sufrimiento ahora se transformaba en placer y juntos, en un rítmico baile llegaron al punto máximo de amor y satisfacción.

El cuerpo de Neji se dejo caer suavemente sobre el de la kunoichi, cubriéndolo con un abrazo, refugiándola bajo si mismo. Nuevamente un "te amo" al unisonó se hiso presente en el cuarto, y dos hermosas y sinceras sonrisas se dibujaron en los labios de aquellos ninjas.

Lentamente Morfeo atrapo entre sus redes a la fémina, mientras que su fiel guardián se volteaba y la aprisionaba contra si, dando a entender que jamás en la vida algo podría lograr separarlos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las suaves manos de Tenten acariciaron con dulzura el pálido rostro.

Neji lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos lográndose encontrar con la dulce mirada de su Kunoichi.

Tenten: Hola.

Neji la observo detenidamente antes de contestar. La bella chica tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, y trataba de cubrir su escultural cuerpo con la delgada sábana blanca.

Neji sonrió por la inocencia y timidez de su Tenten, luego, con un rápido movimiento la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y solo después de haberla besado durante casi dos minutos se digno a responderle.

Neji: Hola.

Tenten lo observó divertida, ese era su Neji, tan expresivo como siempre. Pero que podía decir, ella lo amaba por lo que era, y siempre seria así.

Neji: Te amo, lo sabes bien.

Bien, tenía que admitir que eso era nuevo.

Tenten: Si.

Una respuesta corta y firme, eso también era nuevo.

Neji: Si ¿qué?

Tenten: (jugueteando) Solo sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Neji frunció el ceño en modo de reproche y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba sobre su novia, aprisionándola contra el colchón de una manera firme y amenazadora.

Neji: No juegues conmigo, sabes muy bien que podría irte mal Tenten.

Si ella quería jugar con fuego muy bien, jugarían con fuego.

Tenten: ¿A si?

Tenten realizó un rápido movimiento que logro hacer tambalear a Neji. Aprovechando esto la hábil chica lo derribo junto a ella y se lanzó sobre él, depositando su cuerpo extendido sobre el del chico, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y descansando su mentón sobre estos le dijo:

Tenten: ¿Y qué piensas hacer, e Hyuuga?

Neji la miro sorprendido, lo había derribado, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, le demostraría a su impertinente mujer que el que mandaba en ese sitio era él.

Rápidamente los papeles se volvieron a invertir, pero la kunoichi de las armas no pensaba ceder, no aun. Neji le ganaría, ella lo sabía ya que en esta situación tenia la razón (y tenía que admitirlo, solía perder desastrosamente sus disputas con el ninja). Ella terminaría diciéndole que lo ama más que a nada en este mundo y nuevamente le entregaría todo su ser. Pero no tenía que ser tan rápido ¿verdad? Es decir, cuantas veces tendrás al ninja más frío y atractivo de este mundo prácticamente devorándote con la mirada, fingiendo enfado al juguetear contigo mientras inconscientemente una bella pero pequeña sonrisa se le escapa de entre los labios. Es verdad, cuantas veces aquel chico te abrazara como si quisiera fusionarse contigo, cuantas veces acariciara tu cabello con lentitud desquiciante, y te deleitara con la ternura de su mirada, cuantas veces susurrara un te amo al oído haciéndote estremecer hasta los huesos y cuantas veces te llevará al mismo cielo mediante carisias y besos.

Tratándose de ellos dos, a decir verdad creo que muchas, pero no está mal aprovechar cada instante ¿cierto?

Neji: ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Tenten: Nada en especial, tal vez en que quieres desayunar.

Neji: Mientes, lo sé. Recuerda que no puedes mentirme.

Tenten: (con una sonrisa muy divertida) Enserio, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Neji: Que no es obvio.

Tenten lo miro confundida mientras que en el rostro del ojiblanco se formaba una sonrisa picara.

Neji aplasto suavemente el cuerpo de la kunoishi con el peso del suyo y con su vos ronca le dijo al oído.

Neji: A ti.

La chica se sonroja violentamente, pero a pesar de la vergüenza rodeo el cuello de so novio y beso lentamente sus labios.

Tenten: Lo que quieras, después de todo, esta es tu casa, aquí se hace lo que tú digas.

Neji: Entonces jamás te dejare ir de este lugar.

Tenten: Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿verdad?

Neji: Nunca he tenido dudas al respecto.

Ambos se besaron como si el mañana no existiese, pero sabiendo en el fondo de sus corazones que toda una vida juntos los esperaba, ya que desde esa noche ya no eran un hombre y una mujer, un shinobi y una kunoichi, extraños o amigo; en uno solo, ahora y siempre. Sus besos lo dictaban, sus caricias lo confirmaban y sus corazones, desbordantes de amor lo asegurarían.

_**Fin**_


End file.
